Felicidad contigo
by Takari95
Summary: "Puede que ya sea feliz, aunque no lo haya admitido." [Fics de fics - Viñeta ligada a la de Daniel99: "Felicidad con una amiga" - Proyecto 1 -8]


**-Felicidad contigo-**

 **Este es un fic para el intercambio Fics de Fics del Proyecto 1 – 8. Es una viñeta ligada a la viñeta escrita por Daniel 99 titulada "Felicidad con una amiga"**

* * *

─Kou, lo siento mucho, no sabes cuánto… ─ murmuró ella mientras le quitaba con un pañuelo húmedo los últimos restos de nata de la chaqueta. El pelirrojo la miró con una pequeña sonrisa, llevaba un buen rato aguantándose las ganas de reír y de decirle a su amiga que no estaba enfadado con ella – Soy un desastre, yo no quería… No quería estropear tu cita con aquella chica, Layla…

─Linda…

─Eso. ¿Estás muy enfadado conmigo? ─ él se giró a mirarla y rió suavemente al ver cómo Mimi seguía arrugando el entrecejo preocupada.

─¿Crees que lo estoy? ─ ella alzó la cabeza y detuvo su tarea de limpieza.

─Solo quería que fueras feliz y lo he estropeado todo. Nunca lo conseguiré – respondió ella haciendo un mohín.

─¿Sabes qué? ─ Koushiro sostuvo la mano de ella con la suya, acariciando suavemente la piel de la muñeca con el pulgar – Puede que ya sea feliz, aunque nunca lo haya admitido.

Mimi sintió como sus mejillas enrojecían.

* * *

─¿Crees que así voy bien? ─ dijo Koushiro mirándose atentamente en el espejo del recibidor, Mimi le había hecho ponerse una americana encima de la camisa. Según ella, así estaba mucho más elegante. La castaña le había conseguido una cita con una chica que iba con ella a clases de cocina y que se había mostrado interesada por el tímido y encantador chico que siempre acudía a recoger a Mimi al final de las clases. El chico del portátil, decía Linda. Mimi la puso en contacto con Koushiro y a él no pareció importarle pasar un rato con aquella chica.

─Estás perfecto.

*.*.*

El restaurante era bonito, lo había seleccionado Mimi para la ocasión. Quería que la cita de Koushiro fuera un éxito y lo había preparado todo a la perfección desde la indumentaria de su amigo hasta el lugar de la cena e incluso había estado a punto de elegir el menú también. Ahora bien, Koushiro había podido detenerla antes de que lo hiciera y la respuesta de Mimi había sido hinchar las mejillas al máximo como muestra de enfado. Koushiro rió, conteniendo las ganas de pellizcarle un moflete.

─Deberías ir a escoger un punto estratégico desde el que observar el resto de la velada – dijo el pelirrojo a Mimi. Ésta fue a buscar una mesa en el restaurante cerca de la que el camarero le había asignado a su amigo y su invitada pero desde la que pudiese pasar desapercibida. Se acomodó en su silla y colocó la carta de los platos como parapeto. Asomó un poco la cabeza y vio como Koushiro entraba en el salón del restaurante con su compañera de gastronomía. Entrecerró los ojos y trató de captar lo que se estaban diciendo, Koushiro parecía animado y ella no cesaba de hablar, gesticulando de manera exagerada. Mimi frunció el ceño cuando su amigo le apartó la silla a aquella chica para que pudiera sentarse. Casi se enfadó con él por ser demasiado perfecto. Se dio una palmada en la frente para acallar esos pensamientos y tratando de recodar su objetivo, conseguir que Kou fuese feliz.

La cena fue avanzando, Koushiro comía de su plato sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que le estaba contando la chica que tenía sentada enfrente. No por nada, simplemente sentía que hablaba mucho pero apenas decía nada puesto que apenas sabía hablar de un tema: la cocina. No era que a él no le gustase la cocina, le gustaba. Sin embargo, Mimi tenía mucho más tema de conversación que aquella muchacha, conseguía atraer su atención y más cuando le hacía probar alguno de sus platos.

Sin querer, su mirada se desvió hacia la mesa en la que sabía que se encontraba su amiga, apostada detrás del menú como si actuara de capa de invisibilidad.

En ese momento, Linda le tomó la mano y le hizo volver la vista al frente. Ella seguía hablando sobre unos ingredientes con entusiasmo pero él no conseguía descifrar lo que le estaba diciendo. La chica se aproximó a Koushiro al verle tan descolocado para preguntarle si estaba bien. Sus rostros empezaron a acercarse.

Mimi, desde su barricada, sintió que las mejillas se le sobrecalentaban. Sin pensar, se levantó de la mesa desde la que había estado observando toda la cita. No obstante, no se percató de que un amable camarero se acercaba a la pareja con el postre que habían pedido, dos grandes copas de helado de nata con nueces y chocolate.

─Siento que te hayas molestado en venir pero creo que no puedo seguir con esta cita – dijo el pelirrojo con sinceridad – Me gusta otra persona.

Linda frunció el ceño e iba a levantarse para marcharse de allí cuando vio caer la copa de helado sobre Koushiro ensuciando su pelo pelirrojo, su rostro y su chaqueta. La chica abrió la boca, el camarero había tropezado con otra chica que circulaba de forma atolondrada hacia la salida y le había tirado el postre por encima.

─Creo que con esto, me voy un poco menos ofendida – Koushiro se levantó de su sitio y se ofreció a pagar la cuenta y acompañar a la joven a la salida. Volvió a disculparse antes de que ella se marchara hacia su casa.

*.*.*

─Mimi… ─ suspiró con los brazos cruzados ante el pecho en cuanto Linda se hubo marchado. Ella salió de detrás de una de las plantas que decoraban la entrada del restaurante dispuesta a soportar el enfado de su amigo. Se lo merecía por haberle estropeado la cita. Se dirigieron en silencio hasta un parque cercano en el que había una fuente y Mimi mojó su pañuelo para tratar de arreglar el desastre provocado.

* * *

─ Puede que ya sea feliz, aunque nunca lo haya admitido.

─¿Por qué me dices esto?

─Solo quería que lo supieras.

─¿Seguro que no estás enfadado?

─¿A quién no le gusta ducharse con nata y chocolate después de una cita aburridísima?

─Pensaba que lo estabas pasando bien con tu cita.

─Yo solo lo paso bien con quién lo paso bien.

─No seas críptico – refunfuñó la castaña, levantándose del borde de la fuente en el que estaba sentada poniendo los brazos en jarras.

─No estoy siendo críptico.

─Siempre eres críptico, Kou.

─Entonces, ¿por qué siempre sabes lo que quiero decir?

─Porque he aprendido a descifrarte – el chico sonrió.

─Entonces, deberías haber comprendido ya lo que llevo un rato intentando decirte – dijo él con las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas. Se desabrochó el último botón de la camisa y Mimi desvió la mirada hacia sus manos, entre las que sostenía un arrugado pañuelo mojado – Estás siendo críptico de nuevo, no sé…

Los labios de él sobre los suyos la callaron.

─Soy feliz pero solo cuando estoy contigo. Une esto con lo que acabo de hacer y cuando tengas las solución a mi críptico mensaje, llámame – el chico sonrió, sentía los nervios a flor de piel pero nunca se había sentido tan orgulloso de sí mismo como en aquel momento. Giró sobre sus talones, dispuesto a marcharse. Sin embargo, Mimi lo sujetó cogiéndolo por la americana.

─Kou – ella tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y la mirada brillante – Tú también me gustas.

Koushiro sonrió. Puede que, al fin y al cabo, Mimi si supiese entenderlo a la perfección. Y, por eso, solo ella podía hacerlo feliz.

* * *

 **Espero que os guste a todos los que lo leáis. No olvidéis pasar por el fic de Daniel99 "Felicidad con una amiga".**

 **Un saludo :)**


End file.
